metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan
Jonathan was one of the members of Rat Patrol Team 01 involved in the events of the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014. An American soldier of Korean descent,http://www.konami.jp/mgs4/us/top.html''[[Metal Gear Solid 4 Database]]'' ("Jonathan"), Kojima Productions (2008). he handles the units heavy weapons. His hair was shaved in such a way, that when viewed from behind it appeared as an exclamation point. Easy going by nature, he could fall asleep anywhere, even in the middle of a battlefield. According to Meryl Silverburgh, he was wary of people sneaking up on him, as she warned Solid Snake not to approach him from behind. Biography Snake first encountered Jonathan and the rest of the Rat Patrol squad in the Middle East in 2014. After Snake was held up by Johnny Sasaki, he was able to overpower the bumbling soldier and snatch his weapon, to which Jonathan, Ed, and Meryl, the team's commander, sprung to action. Shortly after, Rat Patrol and Snake were accosted by a battalion of Liquid Ocelot's personal army, the FROGS. During the battle, Jonathan made impressive use of his enormous size and power, along with his grenade launcher fitted to his XM8, while Snake and the others assisted in the escape. Making their way out of the mansion rendezvous point, they eventually convened in an underground parking garage before going their separate ways. There, Jonathan was slightly wounded by a FROG ambush. Jonathan later attempted to sneak through the Praying Mantis camp, but after the SOP system was shut down because of Liquid Ocelot attempting to hack into the system with a DNA chip containing Liquid's DNA, he, as well as the rest of his teammates barring Johnny, ended up foaming at the mouth and breaking down emotionally, screaming and wailing (suggesting that he actually carried fear into battle). He ultimately survived the ordeal, and accompanied Meryl in trying to hunt down Liquid after he left the Middle East during the ensuing chaos. Jonathan and the rest of the Rat Patrol later attempted to arrest Liquid Ocelot in Eastern Europe, during which Liquid successfully disabled the SOP system, causing their weapons to seize up and not fire. Jonathan and Ed were both badly injured when Rat Patrol's boat capsized, however, they were able to survive. After Liquid Ocelot was defeated and peace was restored, Jonathan acted as the best man at Meryl and Johnny's wedding. Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (MGS4). One of his earlier designs depicted him with a goatee, pointed sideburns, and a perm. Jonathan's motion capture actor, Motosada Mori, has been the military advisor and motion capture director for the Metal Gear series since Metal Gear Solid. This was the first time that he performed actual motion capture work himself. Jonathan's name is taken from the Policenauts character Jonathan Ingram, with whom he also shares the same voice actor in the Japanese version of MGS4. On the Volta River at the end of Act 3, he and Ed share dialogue similar to that of the Jonathan Ingram and Ed Brown in Policenauts. When Jonathan is first viewed from behind, during Meryl's introduction of her team in MGS4, the Alert sound effect is played, in reference to his exclamation mark-shaped hairstyle. Meryl's warning to Snake about sneaking up from behind is a subtle reference to this. Jonathan appeared in the Versus Battle feature on the series official website, both by himself and as part of Rat Patrol. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Notes and references See also * Ed * Meryl Silverburgh * Johnny Sasaki * Rat Patrol Team 01 Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Male Category:Patriots Category:Americans